THE DIVORCE PAPERS!
THE DIVORCE PAPERS! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on April 24, 2016. Plot Jesse hears a sensor sense a vehicle in the driveway of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jeff Sr. goes down to see who it is while Jesse enters his bedroom and checks the cameras. Jesse sees Theresa on the camera and sneaks out of the house to witness her being let through the gate by Jeff Sr. Jesse sneaks around the house spying on the two who go in through the back door. Jesse decides he isn't ready to see Theresa and enters through the back door and runs to Jeffrey Jr's room. Jeffrey, alarmed to see Jesse asks what he is doing. Jesse tells him Theresa has returned and Jeffrey goes out to see her. Jesse leaves the room as well and oversees Theresa and the two Jeffreys talking. Back in Jesse's room Jesse contemplates what to do. Jesse and Corn try to listen through the wall of Jesse's room into the living room to hear what Jeff Sr. and Theresa are talking about, and fails to do so. Jesse doesn't want to talk to Theresa after months apart and decides to hide in his room. After a few minutes Jeffrey Jr. knocks on the door and says Theresa wants to speak to him which Jesse begrudgingly agrees to. The conversation starts off awkwardly with Jesse asking Theresa about her place. Theresa says its coming along fine and came because she has something for his father then exits the bedroom. Jesse walks out to the living room where he finds Theresa showing Jeffrey Sr. a copy of a divorce paper. Before the conversation can continue Jeffrey Sr. notices Jesse and tells him to go away. Jesse walks back towards his room and listens to the conversation from afar. Jesse realizes the two are talking about a divorce and begins to cry wishing for things to go back to normal. Jesse hears his mom leaving and rushes outside to see her. Jesse asks Theresa why she is there. Theresa tells him because she had to do it. Jesse tells her she can't pretend like she doesn't care but Theresa says she does care which is why she is doing it. Theresa tells Jesse she isn't coming back to the house after this and it took a lot to come there and serve the papers to Jeffrey Sr. After Theresa starts to defend herself Jesse coldly replies her car is still running. Theresa angrily tells him "It's you (Jesse) and him (Jeffrey Sr.) against the world". On her way out the gate, Theresa faces Jesse and tells him he needs to move on. Jesse starts to tear up but quickly changes back to his colder self and tells her no. Jesse then opens the gate for her so she can leave. As the video ends, Jesse stands at the gate, watching his mom leave. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Theresa Abraham-Ridgway Trivia * THE DIVORCE PAPERS! is the first major reappearance of Terry since THE FALLOUT! (PART 2). * Around the 11:55 mark, Jeffrey Sr. is shown to be much more aggressive around the camera. He makes a threat to "get that camera out of here before something happens you're not gonna like" and even gives Corn a warning. ** At the same time, Terry displays her annoyance with the camera via her body language, indicating that, though justified given the setting, she still doesn't want to be filmed. Category:Vlogs Category:Videos